FanFiction/Rusting Apocalypse
Property of Zeno Panthakree Part 1:The Morning "Ring Ring Ring",the phone went. Phoenix Jagedson grabbed his cellphone off of his bedside table,and answered it. "Hello ?",he said. "ROOOAAAR!!!!!",a loud raspy growl erupted over the phone. Phoenix,shocked,lost his balance,and fell on the floor. Before he could grab the phone,a loud banging noise came from his apartment door. He walked to the door and looked through the peephole. On the otherside,a bloodied corpse was standing there,smacking at the door. It had to be a reanimated old man,as he wasnt hitting the door very hard. Phoenix ran to his room,and grabbed his sawed off pump shotgun. Before he grabbed his other supplies,he took a long look out his window. Rampage,pure rampage,was all he saw. Cops inefficiently shooting zombies in the torso,people looting,and even people trying to drive away,even though traffic was thoroughly jammed. The banging at his door becoming louder,Phoenix grabbed his tire iron,and placed in his sash. He loaded his shotgun,grabbed his .22 rimfire carbine,and set off toward the door. When he opened it,the zombie lunged at him. Phoenix let loose,blowing its head off. He ran into the hallway,and encountered 4 more zombies. Each tasted his .12 gauge. By the time he made it to the bottom floor,he had downed 19 more zombies. Nearby,he saw the doorman with an MP5,bravely shooting at zombies. Each one was downed quite accurately. "Hey,come with me. Dont stay here dumbass !",shouted Phoenix. The doorman nodded and ran out the door towards a parked police car. Phoenix followed him. The doorman tossed him some more ammunition for his shotgun,then grabbed the 2 police pistols and him and Phoenix bolted down the street. Part 2:Noon and Night,and maybe a Fight Phoenix and the doorman,named Mitch,ran to a Home Depot store. At the store other survivors were barricading all the entrances with the tractors on sale there. They also began to sectionalize the store,keeping wounded,the elderly and children safe in a middle section,while the able bodied men and women,most armed with shovels and axes and other melee weapons,guarded the barricades and helped construct more sections. Phoenix and Mitch went straight to the gardening section. There,they took bag after bag of fertilizer and seed to the Barracks section,where most of the able bodied were at rest. They began to build small plots of tomatoes,potatoes,carrots,peas,and other vegetables and fruits so that in the long run,this building wasnt forstalling the inevitable. A sort of burly man walked up to Phoenix and said "Give me them guns." Phoenix then answered with "Make me you lummox." The man charged at him,but Phoenix moved and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt,throwing him to the ground. The man uppercutted Phoenix,causing a spurt of blood to erupt from his mouth. Phoenix then turned and dropkicked the man in the throat,before spinning around behind him and snapping his neck. The other survivors stared at him,and then one said "Damn !!!!!" Phoenix turned around and walked away. Mitch stalked after him,but couldnt find him anywhere. Not wanting to think that his new friend had ditched him,he fruitlessly continued to search the store,before being hit on the head with an apple. Mitch looked up,and saw Phoenix staring down at him from the massive system of airvents above him. Mitch ran up to a ladder by the wall,and quickly climbed to the top. "Hello" said Phoenix. "I thought you ditched me or something. Glad you didnt. Are you going to take part in community affairs ?",he said inquisitively. "Nope",said Phoenix blankly. "I found some bedrolls in the camping section by the entrance,so we have beds." he said,before taking his sash off and lying down on his roll. Mitch put his weapons down,and lay down on his bedroll also. Part 3:Breach When Phoenix awoke,he saw Mitch cooking a few pieces of bacon over a bedside heater. Looking around the airvent,he saw some other things Mitch had dragged up the ladder. Thinking about how hard it must have been to gather these things,and bring them up the ladder by himself,Phoenix felt proud of Mitch. Phoenix put his sash back on,shouldered his .22 rimfire carbine,and sat beside the heater. "Where did you get the bacon?" asked Phoenix. "I had some breakfast food in my Bug-out bag." he said,concetrating on the bacon. Phoenix just replied "Tell me when its done." and lowered himself down the ladder. When he reached ground level,he saw some of the barricades were damaged,and some were even completely opened up. He went to where he killed yesterdays lummox,and found dead bodies lying on the floor. The remaining survivors were huddled in the corners,round small fires. It seemed that most of the children and elderly were dead,as the only bodies he saw were of those groups. "The defenders went to the camping section of the store." a woman said. Her face was bloody,and her left cheek had what looked like a bite wound on it. Phoenix took a closer look at the survivors,seeing that almost all had bite wounds also. He sighed,and began to massacre the soon to be zombies. They didnt even try to run,accepting their fates as soon as they saw him begin to fire. When Phoenix finished,tear trails rolled down his face. He wiped them clean,and sat on a box of wrenches in utter sadness. Part 4:INVASION !!! Phoenix heard the moaning,and was up in seconds. He ran to one of the barricades,where the defenders the woman was talking about were loading hunting rifles. "Great. We need help. Last night,it turns out some zombies had followed us. While we were sleeping,they moved through the barricades. The idiots on guard got eaten alive,and we were left unprepared for the coming fight. We managed to kill the horde,but we lost 21 of our men. We went to the camping section of the store,and loaded up on these rifles. Now that your up to speed,I am Malcom Depson,and I am the leader of this survivor group. We'll get down to business later. Just help out,and dont get killed.". Phoenix nodded,even though he didnt give a rats ass about Malcoms leadership skills. He loaded his .22 rimfire,and waited for the zombies. He centered his ironsights on an older one. She was running at him rapidly,and he pulled the trigger,knocking her onto the ground. The other zombies tripped over her body. Phoenix shot at tje growing horde,and he soon ran out of ammo. "Fucknuts" he said,throwing his .22 into his bag. He heard a clank,and found Mitch's MP5. He aimed at the horde once more,and realized the survivors strategy of sit back and wait worked. Within minutes,the survivors had won the battle. Phoenix found Malcom after the battle. The pair then found Mitch in the back of the store,helping some buff guys rebuild the other barricades. Phoenix handed Mitch the MP5,and he said "So thats where its been. Ive been armed with a damn pistol." Phoenix laughed,and so did everybody around him. It seemed like everything would be alright for these survivors,for now.... Part 5:The Housing Market SUCKS !!! The fire happened in the middle of the night. Many survivors tried to escape,but only Phoenix,Mitch,and 18 other defenders escaped the blaze. To make matters worse,they were stuck out in the middle of the street,surrounded as a large horde of zombies descended on the smell of burning flesh. One of the survivors opened a manhole,and they all scrambled inside as zombies reached them. Category:Fanfiction